The Inn
by MindySocc2005
Summary: Sookie and Lorelai finally get there inn. This is L/L story please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Rating: PG  
  
Summary: What if Sookie and Loralie finally got there inn?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Sookie and Loralie get there inn, the elderly women who owned passed away ( and her son is willing to sell)  
  
Atom* (son) All you two have to do is sign here  
  
Loralie* Wow our own inn, this is weird  
  
Sookie* But a good weird right?  
  
Loralie* A very good weird.  
  
(They both sign and then head out the door)  
  
Sookie* Luke's?  
  
Loralie* Do you even have to ask  
  
Sookie* Ok Luke's it is  
  
Loralie* I can't wait to tell Rory  
  
Sookie* I can't wait to tell Jackson  
  
Loralie* Wow, we have a lot to do, we need a name and furniture and all of that.  
  
Sookie* Does that mean we get to go shopping  
  
Loralie* For the furniture yes, but I think we have to make up the name  
  
Sookie* What about something unique like Beyond the Stars  
  
Loralie* That would be great if we were hosting Star Trek conventions  
  
Sookie* Ok point taken, do you have any ideas  
  
Loralie* Lets tell people first then all the naming stuff  
  
(they arrive at Luke's, Rory is there)  
  
Rory* Hi, mom  
  
Loralie* Guess what I did today  
  
Rory* Don't want to  
  
Loralie* Do it anyway  
  
Rory* Just tell me  
  
Loralie* Nope you have to guess  
  
Rory* Fine did you hit your head really hard  
  
Loralie* I meant besides that  
  
Rory* Mom  
  
Loralie* Ok fine, remember that inn me and Sookie really wanted  
  
Rory* Yeah and the lady wouldn't sell, I remember, what about it  
  
Loralie* She died, we got the inn  
  
Rory* Wait when you say she died, you two didn't have anything to do with it  
  
Loralie* No  
  
Rory* Evil  
  
Loralie* Why are we evil  
  
Rory* You are excited that a very sweet old lady died  
  
Loralie* We aren't excited that she died we're just happy that we have our inn  
  
Rory* Evil  
  
Loralie* Coffee Boy  
  
Luke* Don't call me that  
  
Loralie* Lukey  
  
Luke* Do you want coffee, cause if you don't shut up I won't give you any  
  
Loralie* Shutting up  
  
(Luke pours coffee)  
  
Loralie* Guess what Lukey  
  
Luke* Remember what I said about the coffee  
  
Loralie* But I already have the coffee  
  
Luke* Do you want refills  
  
Loralie* Guess what Luke  
  
Luke* what  
  
Loralie* I get my own inn  
  
Luke* Good luck  
  
Loralie* I don't need luck, I have my charming personality  
  
Luke* Good luck  
  
~End of Chapter 1 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
AN: I know short chapter sorry, if you guys want a chapter 2 be sure to review it for me but make sure it is a positive or CONSTRUCTIVE critsism no negative stuff please. Feel free to leave me any ideas you have, and feel free to email me at mindyg@kc.rr.com  
  
Or find me on aim at mindysocc2005 


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: PG  
  
Summary: What if Sookie and Lorelai finally got there inn?  
  
Title: The INN Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Sookie* I don't like those colors  
  
Lorelai* Are you kidding they are classic colors  
  
Sookie* I think the last word that would describe hot pink and lime green would be classic  
  
1  
  
2 Lorelai* Depends on who is describing  
  
Sookie* Did it ever occur to you that some people who stay at our inn may not  
  
want bright colors?  
  
Lorelai* No  
  
Sookie* Lorelai  
  
Lorelai* Fine then would you rather have some beigey color  
  
Sookie* What is beigey  
  
Lorelai* You know the colors that are called like egg shell and all of those weird names even though they are just white  
  
Sookie* Yes  
  
Lorelai* Well it's not that.  
  
Sookie* Lorelai, just pick a normal color  
  
Lorelai* I can't  
  
Sookie* Why not  
  
Lorelai* Only normal people can pick normal colors  
  
Sookie* So I guess I can't pick the colors either  
  
Lorelai* Nope  
  
Sookie* Well who do we know that is normal  
  
Lorelai* Better question do we know anyone that is normal  
  
Sookie* Rory is kinda normal  
  
Lorelai* Are you saying that normal people spend all there free time reading a book  
  
Sookie* Point taken, Rory is far from normal  
  
Lorelai* True very true  
  
Sookie* Can we go look at the kitchen stuff yet?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Later Sookie and Lorelai are eating lunch at Lukes)  
  
Lorelai* Hi Lukey  
  
Luke* Hope your not hungry  
  
Lorelai* Fine hi Luke  
  
Luke* Hi Lorelai hi Sookie  
  
Sookie* Hey Luke  
  
Lorelai* You are no fun  
  
Luke* That's me  
  
Sookie* Lorelai have you thought of some normal people yet  
  
Lorelai* No still thinking  
  
Luke* I am normal  
  
Lorelai* Are you volunteering to pick out paint for us  
  
Luke* Did I say normal I meant abnormal  
  
Sookie* Aren't your parents pretty normal  
  
Lorelai* Ha  
  
Sookie* What  
  
Lorelai* Take that back  
  
Sookie* What  
  
Lorelai* My parents are not normal  
  
Sookie* Fine then you think of someone to pick out paint  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Lorelai and Rory at home later)  
  
Rory* Did you pick out the paint  
  
Lorelai* I did, Sookie didn't approve  
  
Rory* What colors did you have  
  
Lorelai* Lime green and hot pink  
  
Rory* Classic colors  
  
Lorelai* That's what I said, Sookie said they weren't classic  
  
Rory* What a stange woman  
  
Lorelai* I know  
  
Rory* So what are you going to do about the colors?  
  
Lorelai* We thought we might try to have a normal person pick them but we ran into a problem  
  
Rory* And that would be……  
  
Lorelai* We don't know any normal people  
  
Rory* Good point  
  
Lorelai* Do you know normal people  
  
Rory* Of course not  
  
Lorelai* So how do we pick the paint  
  
Rory* It's a mystery  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter was short and really never got to the end I really do have a plan for this but I ran out of time so you will have to read the next chapter to find out. Also don't forget to check out my message board at http://pub30.ezboard.com/bgilmoregirls28843 Thanks 


	3. the inn chap 3

Next day~~~  
  
Lorelai* Sookie I want coffee  
  
Sookie* Lor, we don't have time the hardware store closes soon.  
  
Lorelai* But Sookie, I don't do well, wait lets change that I don't function, wait again changing I don't live well without coffee.  
  
Sookie* Ladies and gentlemen the winner of our drama queen award  
  
Lorelai* See if I had some coffee I would've had some great retort about Cher and Bjor but no  
  
Sookie* We're here so stop complaining.  
  
  
  
(They enter the store and head towards the back)  
  
  
  
Lorelai*Ok ok, what room first  
  
Sookie* Lets pick the main paint color for the lobby, and the dinning room  
  
Lorelai* This (holds up a color that is kinda like a rustic brick color)  
  
Sookie* Lor, what's wrong with you??  
  
Lorelai* No coffee, remember you were the depriver  
  
Sookie* No Lorelai, that is a great color  
  
Lorelai* (looking confused) It is? (She looks at the sample again) WOW it is  
  
Sookie* That is the color we are getting.  
  
Lorelai* Does that mean I get to paint??  
  
Sookie* That's the best part about having you as a friends, I save so much on painters  
  
Lorelai* It's not my insane antics?  
  
Sookie* Those too.  
  
Lorelai* And then we just have to bring a sample of the current outside color so they can match it??  
  
Sookie* Wait first bedroom colors.  
  
Lorelai* How many rooms??  
  
Sookie* twenty five  
  
Lorelai* You know this girl at my business class is studying to be an interior decorator I bet if we paid for supplies she would do it for free just for practice, and of course so she had an example of her work.  
  
Sookie* Really good, I was kinda worried you would put little fuzzy clocks in every room  
  
Lorelai* What is wrong with fuzzy clocks  
  
Sookie* Normal people, like a pleasant little beebing noise when the wakeup not whatever that clock makes  
  
Lorelai* It's a shaboing noise, and it is pleasant  
  
Sookie* Do you wanna go to Luke's now  
  
Lorelai* YES please coffee, coffee, coffee  
  
Sookie* Maybe while were there you could grab some coffee  
  
Lorelai* Lets go; we can ask Luke how much paint he thinks we need.  
  
(They head for Luke's)  
  
Lorelai* Luke guess what??  
  
Luke* you had Michel Jackson's baby??  
  
Lorelai* Haha no I picked a color  
  
Luke* Sookie how could you let her??  
  
Sookie* It's a good color, I was shocked  
  
Lorelai* Hi, standing right here  
  
Luke* Your not going to buy those fuzzy clocks for the whole damn place are you?  
  
Sookie* See normal people don't like fuzzy clocks  
  
Lorelai* He's not normal. Sookie* I see your point Luke* Hi, standing right here Lorelai* Hey Sookie I forgot to tell you, I have a date tomorrow (Luke looks sad and shocked Sookie notices) Sookie* I gotta go to the ladies room. Lorelai* K I will wait for you. Sookie* You don't understand, I (pokes Lorelai) gotta go to the restroom Lorelai* I think I will join you?? Sookie* Ok. (They walk across to Doosie's to use the restrooms.) Sookie* That was very mean of you. Lorelai* What? Sookie* Announcing your date right in front of Luke Lorelai* He's my friend he can know about my date's Sookie* Lor, everyone knows he likes you. Lorelai* He doesn't like me Sookie* Why do think Rachel left? Lorelai* I don't know, she is known for leaving Sookie* Lor, the whole town found out she left cause she knew Luke loved you. Lorelai* Let's pretend this whole, ridiculous thing is true, 


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie* It's true  
  
Lorelai* Well, if it is true he certainly want do anything about it and I am not going to walk on eggshells for him, and I am not going to wait for him.  
  
Sookie* Fine just don't flaunt your relationships  
  
Lorelai* I didn't flaunt I told you, flaunt would be "I've got a date and you don't nah, nah, nahnah" Which I didn't do.  
  
Sookie* Ok, fine you didn't flaunt  
  
Lorelai* I know  
  
Sookie* Whatta you wanna do now  
  
Lorelai* Go back to Luke's get my coffee and eat dinner  
  
Sookie* Fine, but can we discuss your date later  
  
Lorelai* Yes paranoid woman  
  
Sookie* Look was talking Mrs. Delusional  
  
(They walk to Luke's and order)  
  
Lorelai* When Rory, is done with Jess she is supposed to meet me here  
  
Sookie* So you'll be here awhile  
  
Lorelai* Anything after ten I break the no cell phone policy  
  
(Luke glares at Lorelai)  
  
Lorelai* Oh come one, what's one call  
  
Luke* It won't be just one call, after this you will be all "but you let me before" I prefer not to light the match in the same room as the bomb  
  
Lorelai* Did you just call me a bomb??  
  
Luke* It's metaphoric  
  
Lorelai* Fine then you are as fast as a cop chasing a banana with a monkey on his back  
  
Luke* Is that realistic?  
  
Lorelai* Hey I will never be a bomb, physics, or biology, chemistry? Prevents that. But you could easily be a cop.  
  
Luke* But why would I chase a banana  
  
Lorelai* It broke the law duh  
  
Luke* What law can a banana break?  
  
Sookie* Drop it, I don't want to know were this is headed, besides it's ten call Rory  
  
Lorelai* I'll get you next time  
  
(Lorelai grabs her cell, and dial the number while Luke glares)  
  
Lorelai* Hey babe  
  
Rory* Hey mom, what's up  
  
Lorelai* Wondering when I get to see my lovely offspring  
  
Rory* We are actually headed there now  
  
Lorelai* Good, oh yeah guess what  
  
Rory* What?  
  
Lorelai* You didn't guess but I'll tell you anyway, Luke said that bananas can't break the law  
  
Rory* Hi, the can both loiter a litter  
  
Lorelai* I know I can this whole great analogy of a cop chasing a banana and it involved a monkey  
  
Rory* And he didn't see that happening?  
  
Lorelai* No  
  
Rory* Crazy man  
  
Lorelai* I know  
  
Rory* Well right outside so bye  
  
Lorelai* bye  
  
(Rory and Jess walk in)  
  
Rory* Luke, you oughta know bananas are very capable of being in legal trouble.  
  
Luke* You are way to much like your mother  
  
Lorelai* And that's a bad thing?  
  
Luke* Juries still out  
  
Sookie* Lets drop the bananas  
  
Rory* No that's littering  
  
Sookie* Let's place the bananas in a garbage can??  
  
Rory* Much better  
  
Lorelai* Wow you do spend to much time with me  
  
Rory* I know  
  
Sookie* I had probably better go  
  
Rory* Me too I gotta study  
  
Lorelai* You two go I am going to stay and talk to Luke for a sec  
  
Sookie* K, bye Lorelai, don't forget to call that friend of yours tomorrow  
  
Lorelai* K  
  
Rory* Bye mom love you  
  
Lorelai* Love you too Hon  
  
(They leave, and Jess has already gone upstairs, so Lorelai walks over to the counter were Luke is cleaning)  
  
Lorelai* Can I ask you something kinda personal  
  
Luke* I don't know can you?  
  
Lorelai* Ok smarty pants, will you be offened if I ask you said question  
  
Luke* I can't tell you that I don't know the question  
  
Lorelai* Ok I will just ask you, don't slug me  
  
Luke* I am suddenly scared by the question  
  
Lorelai* Why did Rachel leave  
  
Luke* What?  
  
Lorelai* She left, why did she leave  
  
Luke* She always leaves I never know why  
  
Lorelai* I don't believe you, I was friends with her remember she didn't seem ready or even willing to leave, what happened?  
  
Luke* Why do you care?  
  
Lorelai* We're friends, and I care, and I want to know  
  
Luke* Fine she thought I was in love with someone else, no names  
  
Lorelai* Was that so hard  
  
Luke* Yes  
  
Lorelai* Bye Luke  
  
Luke* Yeah whatever bye  
  
(When Lorelai leaves she grabs her cell to call Sookie)  
  
Sookie* Hello  
  
Lorelai* You were right  
  
Sookie* I am sure I was, what are we talking about  
  
Lorelai* Luke I asked him why Rachel left  
  
Sookie* And he told you?  
  
Lorelai* Sorta no names were used, but you were right  
  
Sookie* Well do you feel the same way?  
  
Lorelai* I don't know, that is not something I can say I have thought about, although this one dream I had, included him  
  
Sookie* What was Rory's analysis  
  
Lorelai* The first was that, I wanted to marry Luke and have his twins, she later changed it  
  
Sookie* You threatened her?  
  
Lorelai* Pretty much  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. chapter 5

AN: Apparently I had it set up so only registered users could leave reviews, I didn't realize that so if you tried to review but couldn't, it's fixed now, thanx to whoever told me.  
  
Sookie* What do you wanna do?  
  
Lorelai* I want to be one of the 10,000 maniacs and get rich  
  
Sookie* K my mistake, what do you want to do in THIS situation  
  
Lorelai* I don't know, I mean I would be all over the opportunity if it was another guy  
  
Sookie* isn't that your answer?  
  
Lorelai* It's not that I don't like him it's that I don't want to ruin our friendship, god I almost died when we had that fight  
  
Sookie* Don't be melodramatic.  
  
Lorelai* No really I almost died, I was way under caffienated  
  
Sookie* I gave you at least a pot a day, and I know you took more without asking  
  
Lorelai* I always have way more than I can sneak away from you  
  
Sookie* Addict  
  
Lorelai* Non addict  
  
Sookie* Your gonna give up the guy who loves you so you can have coffee?  
  
Lorelai* No I mean, I am not giving anything up, I'm not even positive he was talking about me  
  
Sookie* He was  
  
Lorelai* How do you know, what are you Miss Cleo  
  
Sookie* Lor, I just know him, the whole town sees the way he looks at you  
  
Lorelai* And how exactly does he look at me?  
  
Sookie* Like you are the toy that cost to much, but he already loves but thinks he can never have  
  
Lorelai* Did you just call me a prostitute?  
  
Sookie* What, were did you get that?  
  
Lorelai* I didn't get the rest, all I got was the whole costing to much  
  
Sookie* He looks at you like he loves you  
  
Lorelai* And how is that  
  
Sookie* The same way you look at him  
  
Lorelai* I am not in love with him  
  
Sookie* You would be if you let yourself  
  
Lorelai* What do I do?  
  
Sookie* Prove that he likes, you ask him who he was talking about  
  
Lorelai* He won't tell me  
  
Sookie* So annoy it out of him  
  
Lorelai* Good point  
  
Sookie* Ok, back to the inn  
  
Lorelai* I talked to friend, friend said fine, friend said budget good, friend wants to meet you next week.  
  
Sookie* When can we pick stuff out for kitchen  
  
Lorelai* As soon as the friend picks counters and stuff so we see how much room we have  
  
Sookie* Ok, construction guys started today?  
  
Lorelai* Yes I had to make some interesting threats to get them started on time  
  
Sookie* Do I wanna know?  
  
Lorelai* Definitely not.  
  
(Lorelai goes home to talk with Rory)  
  
Lorelai* Ahh, home sweet home, where the I am always welcome and the flowers bloom  
  
Rory* Since when did flowers ever survive in this house?  
  
Lorelai* It's a saying  
  
Rory* Thankgod we can't deal with you getting something that is alive then naming it and getting attached and then it dies and you cry, you do that enough with non living things  
  
Lorelai* Wow and to think I was going to ask Miss Meanie Pants for advise  
  
Rory* Tell me!  
  
Lorelai* No more making fun of the fact that I name a few things  
  
Rory* A few things?  
  
Lorelai* Bye  
  
Rory* Sorry, tell me!  
  
Lorelai* Sookie thinks Luke's in love with me  
  
Rory* I thought you were gonna tell me something new  
  
Lorelai* She thinks I love him to  
  
Rory* Still waiting for the new part  
  
Lorelai* You think I love him too?  
  
Rory* I still stick with my orginal dream analysis  
  
Lorelai* What do I do?  
  
Rory* Talk to Luke.  
  
Lorelai* Fine  
  
(Walks back out the door to go to Luke's and talk to him) 


End file.
